


Violentometro (Anti Style).

by Ylen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, toxic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: La violencia también se mide ¿sabes?(Drabbles).
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh





	1. Bromas Hirientes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este Fic no busca romantizar nada de lo que veras aquí! 
> 
> «“Este es una clase de "reto" o "dinámica" que esta en Wattpad, que es de escribir de una shipp en forma de relación tóxica, repito, sin romantizarla”.»
> 
> El 'Style' tampoco es un shipp de mi agrado —es una de mis NOTPS—, así que por eso decidí usarla para este reto.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

**"Bromas hirientes".**

Es graciosa esta situación, Kyle, su ahora novio y la "voz de la razón" del grupo siendo la persona mas intolerante a los insultos de Eric Cartman, le había dicho que _"si seguíatriste le compraria su alcohole"_ , para luego reírsey irse de su casa.

Stan estaba algo confundido, porque mierda su novio, la persona que mas quiere le había dicho eso, Broflovsky sabia muy bien de su problema de su autoestima y la medicina que tenia que tomar cuando le daban esos bajones pero, ¿La necesidad de relacionarlo con el Alcohole? El no era alcohólico, y menos cuando se deprimía, solo lo tomo una vez y ni siquiera era alcohole, si no vino, y la principal razón de eso fue por Kyle al dejarlo por Cartman estando el en ese estado, se supone que eran amigos y siempre estaban el uno para el otro ¿No?

Apago la luz de su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, o eso intento pues la manera en la que se había comportado Kyle lo tenia angustiado, Kyle no era así, o tal vez no lo conocía del todo incluso cuando eran "Los supers mejores amigos" eso lo angustio mas.

**✰**

En la parada de autobús solo estaba Kyle, no habían llegado aún Eric y Kenny, así que el pelinegro decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad que tenían a solas, se acerco nervioso y para su sorpresa, Broblovsky lo recibió con un beso.

 **───¡Hola Stan! ¿Como te encuentras?───** pregunto aun abrazándolo, Stan estaba molesto ¿Como mierda lo abrazaba así como si nada? ¿Y lo de ayer lo olvido o que? se alejo de inmediato de Kyle.

**───Stan... ¿Que ocurre?**

Marsh miro de reojo a este molesto, **───Yo... No soy un alcohólico, Kyle───** respondió desviando la mirada.

**───Ah... Es eso, Stan fue una broma, se que no eres un adicto.**

**—Pues no fue graciosa Kyle, ese tema me tiene delicado por los rumores que hay de mi en la escuela y tu vienes con esto—** Y no mentía, en la escuela preparatoria de South Park se escuchaban en cada pasillo cosas como _"Stan Marsh se Droga"_ _"Mierda de Marica Adicto"_ y cosas por ese estilo, palabras que cada día hacían que su autoestima cayera en lo mas fondo.

**───Lo siento Stan... yo no, sabia eso...**

**───¡Penséque me conocías, soy tu pareja! ¿No?**

**───¡HAY ESTA LA PAREJA DE MARICAS MAS AMADA DE SOUTH PARK DESPUÉSDE TWEEK Y CRAIG!───** Cartman había llegado interrumpiendo su ¿Pelea? si, era eso lo que estaban teniendo, una pelea. **───¿Que hacen jotos?───** pregunto el chico robusto.

 **───¡Solo hablábamos culón! Nada que te importe───** Kyle respondió rápido, acto seguido tomando la mano del pelinegro, como si digiera _"Olvida lo que hablamos, no es nada grave"_ o por lo menos así lo interpreto Stan, aun seguía insatisfecho y molesto con Kyle pero, mejor lo dejaría pasar esta vez.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**


	2. Chantajear.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

**"Chantajear".**

**───Hey Kyle, ¿A donde vas?───** Pregunto el pelinegro al ver a su pareja bien vestido y elegante.

 **───Voy a cenar con mi familia───** Contesto.

**───¡Oh! ¿Es una cena para festejar algo del judaísmo?**

**───Algo así. Voy solo.**

**───¿Y porque no puedo ir?───** Pregunto Marsh, su tono de voz había cambiado a un tono serio.

 **───Stan, no comiences───** Dijo con fastidio, no era la primera vez que le preguntaba eso y le traía problemas, ya estaba fastidiado. **───Sabes que no puedo llevarte a todo donde yo vaya. ¡DAME ESPACIO SI!───** Grito.

 **───Pero, solo vas con tu familia...───** Bajo la mirada y una sonrisa salió de su rostro, sabía que hacer. **───Al menos que no vayas realmente con tu familia y...**

**───Stan no saques cosas que no, ¡Jamas te mentiría ni te engañaría!**

**───Entonces llévame, si no lo haces significa que mientes y no me quieres───** Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, si sus amigos se enteraban de que Stan estuvo llorando por su culpa le iría muy mal. No tuvo más opciones.

 **───Esta bien───** Dijo secó, no quería quedar como el malo de la historia. **───Pero, ya no llores...───** Seco las lágrimas del pelinegro con sus pulgares.

**───Gracias Kyle.**

**───Eh, si...───** Tomo el brazo de Stan y salieron de ahí.

**✰**

Odiaba que Stan le hiciera esas cosas, su familia había hecho reserva solo para cuatro personas en el restaurante donde iban a cenar, ya que era un sitió donde Ike y su madre siempre habían querido ir, y no podrían pagar otra reserva para su novio ya que ese lugar era algo caro — _razón por la que recién iban—_ y ya no les alcanzaba pedir otra reserva, así que decidió que estaría con Stan afuera del restaurante comiendo unos tacos de la tienda de su amigo David.

Fue lo único en lo que pensó pues que alguien de su familia le diera el lugar a Stan no era una buena opción, tampoco que el dejara al pelinegro afuera a que lo esperaba lo era, seria mucho peor, así que solo pensó eso y retirándose hacia afuera vio la cara de su madre, lo miraba enojado, pues a ella no le agradaba la idea de que le cambiara los planes y que tuviera a Stan como novio.

 **───Amo pasar tiempo contigo───** Comento Stan con la orden de tacos en la mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**───Ah, si... Yo igual.**

David paso cerca de ellos para entregarles la última orden de estos dos, en eso se acercó al oído del pelirrojo para susurrarle.

 **─── _"Si tienes algún problema, puedes contar conmigo."───_ **Le dijo y se retiró a atender las otras mesas.

 _¿A que se refería?_ ¡El no tenía ningún problema! Enojado por lo que le dijo el moreno tomo uno de los tacos y comenzó a devorarlo rápidamente que ni el se dio cuenta.

 **───Cariño, ¿Estas bien?───** Pregunto el pelinegro al notarlo así.

**───Si, estoy bien.**

No, realmente no estaba bien.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

**Author's Note:**

> Conformé avancen los capítulos aumentará la toxicidad, esta vez fue suave, supongo (?


End file.
